Ningyō
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Sólo por una ocasión él quiere dejar de ser una marioneta y ser el que mueva los hilos de su vida. [ Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto febrero-2017 "El Antaño vuelve" del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - " El Antaño vuelve" del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 495.

 **Claim: Y** uu **K** anda.

 **Tema uno: A** ceptación.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

―Kanda―llama, pero el susodicho le ignora.

―¡Kanda!―repite, realzando un poco su tono de voz. Pero, la molestia le asalta puesto que el nombrado no voltea a verle o le responde.

―~moh, ¡KANDA NII-SAN HAZME CASO!—regaña.

Tras eso él nombrado con –notoria— indiferencia se digna finalmente a verle.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Ya sabes que es lo que quiero.

― **NO.**

―¡¿Por qué?!―cuestiona. Sin pretenderlo sus mejillas, se inflan.―Si, Komui nii-san ya lo admitió…haciendo su melodrama de promedio, ¿por qué tú no lo logras aceptar?

―Porque **No** y ya.

―Pero, Allen-kun es lindo, amable, es un galante caballero conmigo―. Al terminar de hablar percibe como el cuerpo de Kanda se tensa y sus iris de obscuro cerúleo no disimulan es disgusto que sienten cada vez que ella nombra a su futuro pretendiente.

―Ese brote de habas―suelta, con notorio desagrado hacia su persona. Con aquel comentario no puede ocultar su tristeza, camina sentándose a un lado del testarudo de su hermano mayor, envuelve sus piernas, oculta la aflicción que expresa su rostro.

―Yo no me opuse o creé un drama cuándo alguno de ustedes me presentó a la señorita Brigitte y Alma-san―murmura, indignada por la excedida sobreprotección de sus hermanos mayores.

Con aquella muy directa indirecta no puede evitar suspirar con cansancio al tiempo que aprecia como su linda hermana murmura para si –aunque lo suficientemente alto para que él la oiga— un sin fin de reclamos, mil y un razones de lo injusto que es, los pros –más que los contras- de tener que resignarse y aceptar que él brote de habas –muy a su pesar— es él indicado para ella, así como el admirable historial académico del cual se ostenta y recalca todo lo que hace en casa.

Pese a todo ello, él sabe que jamás reconocerá al brote de habas (cuándo se conocieron fue como si el destino les prescribiera que sin importar los hechos, ambos estaban destinados a odiarse mutuamente) pero, si se continúa negándose sabe que Lenalee llegará a los extremos cumpliendo "ese" ultimátum de convertirse en una rebelde sin causa si ambos seguían portándose así con ella.

―Lenalee―llama. Esta solo alza su rostro para verle pero se abstiene a hablar.

―Sabes a la perfección que odio al brote de habas y aunque el tiempo pase el sentimiento no desaparecerá pero, por más que se me dificulte decirlo…está bien, ya no me negare a que salgas con él―falto poco para que escupiera sangre.

―¡Kanda nii-san, gracias!―exclama con euforia, abrazándome.

 _«No quiero que Komui me joda y diga que por mi culpa te hiciste rebelde, además así será más fácil el idear entre los dos como torturar a Allen»_

Con cariño acaricio su cabeza y trato de asemejar lo que acabo de aceptar, porque a pesar de esa supuesta inocencia que muestra sabe que en el fondo Lenalee es un demonio que usa sus dulces encantos para que Komui y él sigan siendo el par de títeres que cumplen sus caprichos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - " El Antaño vuelve" del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 441.

 **Claim: Y** uu **K** anda.

 **Tema dos: Gé** nero, **A** ngst.

 **Nota:** Olvide mencionar que los drabbles **NO** tendrán relación entre si.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Se ha vuelto una costumbre,―una opresiva rutina― el estar cubierto por la absorbente negrura, su existencia no ha sido más que el estar atrapado por un inquebrantable ciclo de lienzos manchados de negro.

Su historia es un fragmentado rollo de película –confuso e inconsistente– en ocasiones esos pedazos le muestran un sinuoso pasado.

(Uno que lo encadena a una monótona vida, cuyas desgastadas cadenas parecen imposibles de arrancar)

Ya debería estar acostumbrado sin embargo, entre esos fragmentos se encuentra ella…

Una chica que desconoce pero que le huele a marchita añoranza, sus ataduras son iguales a las suyas…

(Ambos son un par de víctimas que imputan la condena de ser seleccionados como apostales de "dios". Tienen que librar una cruzada que no les concierne, ese "dios" se creé un titiritero; goza moviendo los etéreos hilos que ato en sus cuerpos… Se mofa de la fragilidad y facilidad con la que se rompe cada una de sus desechables marionetas)

Las hebras doradas de su cabello le parecen pequeños hilos de tela de araña…

(Se incrustan en su cuerpo, lo pretenden capturar, llevarlo a la omitida blancura –le estremece– en la que se encuentra)

La refulgente sonrisa que le muestra incendia su pecho, provocado que su corazón muestre vida.

Ella habla…

(El eco de su voz, no lo alcanza)

Con gestos y señas lo llama…

(Más sus extremidades están hundidas en la espesa bruma)

Corre hacía él…

(Es raro, esta inmóvil entonces, pueden explicarle el por qué ella no puede alcanzarle)

―Basta―menciona, esperando que con ello ella deje de insistir con acercarse.

Por qué esa joven no comprende que sus acciones le hieren, provocan que su cabeza le muestre extraños sucesos que son ajenos a él.

(Intrusos que lo estimulan a degustar el incoloro sabor de la locura)

―Yuu, ven conmigo.

Le asusta el repentino sonido, voltea a verla, le da miedo que ella este a escasos centímetros de él… ¿en qué momento le alcanzo?

―Yuu…

Estira su mano ― con su luminiscencia, penetra su espacio― por instinto se aleja de ella, cada vez que ha pretendido empaparse de ella acaba siendo herido.

―Yuu, todo estará bien―insiste y él quiere creer en sus palabras. Con timidez extiende su brazo, ―el calor que ella irradia lo hace sentir bien― está a escasos milímetros de poder tocar las yemas de sus delgados dedos…

Cuando cree que ya puede tocarlos, súbitamente tiembla. El lugar donde esta se despedaza y él cae en el precipicio de su tan conocida oscuridad. Mientras cae observa como ella se atormenta, se lamenta, las lágrimas no dejan de brotar de sus orbes y extraños pétalos de tinte rosáceo lo envenenan lentamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - " El Antaño vuelve" del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 308.

 **Claim: Y** uu **K** anda.

 **Tema tres: E** lemento, **A** gua.

 **Nota:** Ningun drabble tendrá relación entre si, leve mención de Laviyuu (?)

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Si alguna vez le piden que etiquete en una sola palabra a Yuu Kanda, él sin detenerse a pensar en su respuesta expresará que todo él es agua.

Con recelo ocultan en sus profundidades un sin fin de tesoros; aunque parece que a Kanda, no le interesa vislumbrar a los demás con aquel par de joyas que tiene por ojos ―un par de afiladas espadas― como agua te ahoga. Aunque parezca que procura evitarte, cuando se acerca, te arrastra, lacerándote con las olas de sus hirientes palabras.

Es frío, ―más de uno ha salido afectado con el hielo seco que crea― como agua se adapta, fluye pero es fácil hacer que se estanque (aunque cuente con la fuerza suficiente para devastar aquello que lo inmoviliza) él vive paralizado en un cause que le imposibilita fluir…

Yuu es agua que corre entre sus dedos, agua que le empapa de húmedos besos que impregnan su boca con sal, esta entra paulatinamente en su sistema quemando cada órgano de su interior.

Por instantes olvida el daño que eso le produce (cuando el fuego de un volcán escondido en el mar de sus profundidades emerge) pero, el hielo de sus ojos hace que el fuego se evapore retornando a ese familiar frio que le paraliza la piel.

Con los años que lleva dedicándose a registrar la historia que será olvidada de la memoria de los demás, desconoce si ser lo que debe ser le reprime lograr por una fugaz vez que Yuu ―agua manchada de tinta negra― sea retenido por él ―se niega a acertarlo―, quiere que esa agua arrase con él, que hunda el peso que conlleva lo que debe heredar, las heridas, el dolor, sus cadenas, la mentira que él es, quiere que la falsedad de "Lavi" se extinga, que sea consumido por la profunda negrura de su mutuo pecado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - " El Antaño vuelve" del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 295.

 **Claim: Y** uu **K** anda.

 **Tema cuatro: R** ated, **T**

 **Nota:** Ningun drabble tendrá relación entre si.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

Cada vez que cierra los ojos esos sucesos no tardan en hacer apto de aparición. Está cansado, son años los que lleva sin poder dormir algo más de una hora al día y el drogarse con pastillas para dormir ya no surte efecto en él.

Una constante alucinación le atormente, esa en donde se ve así mismo con el cabello largo y atado en una cola alta, viste un curioso traje que parece sacado de algún videojuego o manga que lee su amiga Lou Fa, en sus manos porta una _katana_ y con ella mata un sinfín de criaturas que parece ser invocadas por innumerables rituales satánicos.

De vez en cuando Lavi, Allen, Lenalee ―sus, amigos― le acompañan en su cruzada, en sus manos la sangre siempre está presente (le vuelve maniático, a cada segundo tiene la obsesiva necesidad de remover de sus manos aquel imaginario liquido carmesí).

Cuando esas criaturas ya no son suficientes, se mira combatiendo a muerte con algunos de sus maestro cuya piel se obscurece de color ceniza, estigmas aparecen en sus frentes y cada uno de ellos es portador de un poder que parece sacado de un comic.

El dolor, los gritos, las emociones, la sangre, el sufrimiento parece tan real… Sin embargo, eso se torna nada cuando su alucinación lo hace morir una y otra vez.

Muere a causa de gente desconocida que viste batas blancas y parecen experimentar con él, luego por una especie de payaso robot, a veces alguno de sus maestros o un extraño hombre gordo que porta una sombrilla que habla… hasta Allen, le ha matado.

(Un ciclo sin fin)

Ha muerto tantas veces que desconoce si ahora está vivo o solo sigue soñando sin saben cuándo será el momento en el que despertara.

* * *

Por si no se entendio es un Kanda de la época actual que sufre las visiones o pesadillas de su vida pasada (el Kanda que todos conocemos), espero haberlo hecho bien —no suelo escribir con Kanda— y sha, pasen al foro para participar en los proximos retos.


End file.
